<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You for the Venom by FrillyFrills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750532">Thank You for the Venom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFrills/pseuds/FrillyFrills'>FrillyFrills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Implied Consent, Lapdance, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant is a little shit but is a bit soft at the end, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Taboo, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFrills/pseuds/FrillyFrills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loba and Revenant take their banter to the bedroom, and get a chance to love to hate one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loba Andrade/Revenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You for the Venom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Revlob is a fun ship to do and honestly one of my favs so I hope nyall enjoy this drabble!</p><p>Revenant is mean af in this lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revenant purred as he trailed a finger along the soft cloth of Loba’s skirt, giving it an explorative tug, he watched her corset stay firmly in place, breasts tight under the constricting fabric.</p><p>Loba glared sharply, her unamusement apparent when Revenant clung onto her hips, giving them a rough jolt and cackling as her ruffles bounced with her firmly in place.<br/>
“Quit playing around, Demonio. This isn’t what I’m here for.” Loba huffed, a small pout to her lips as Revenant fiddled with the straps on her legs, pulling out one as far as he could get it before letting it snap back down, a stinging pain shooting through Loba’s thigh. She winced softly and angrily.<br/>
“Heh. Antsy. Aren’t you~?” He rolled her voice in a smooth way, a mockative way, empathizing far more seductive energy than he truly had as his hands glid from her thighs to her back, pulling her in closer and staring down at her eyes.<br/>
“I can slice up anyone anytime I want. All the bloodied chunks start to blend in after a while.” He explains in a casual voice, his hands moving farther up until they were at her braids. Revenant grabbed her two strands, pulling them towards him as he bent his face down to her level.<br/>
“ This isn’t just anyone. This is a treat. I want to make sure we both remember this, Girlie.” Revenant moved to her ear, and sent shivers down her spine as he says suggestively:<br/>
“I’m gonna take my time with you. Slit you piece by piece. You’re gonna feel everything, Loba.”</p><p>Loba didn’t know why she was doing this. A part of her was sickened by this entire experience, by what she wanted, by what she craved.</p><p>But.</p><p>That part of her was ignored by the taboo aspect of it. The part of her that desired everything, there was nothing she couldn’t have, and Revenant was the ultimate undesirable, the thing many have experienced but few has he ever been so interested in toying with as he was with Loba. </p><p>She had spent so long putting on the act, it was almost refreshing to have Revenant break it down, turn her own traits against herself as he sat down in a chair, spreading his legs out wide, he gently patted at the cloth of his loincloth.<br/>
“Mmm, show me how much you want this, Girlie. Give me a dance.” Revenant orders in a guttural tone, leaned back, waiting for Loba with such a smugnest to his actions, to his body as he tapped and waited for what he knew was gonna happen. Loba’s face was a bright shade of red, almost as bright as the red of Revenant’s cloth as she moved in close, her heels clicking loudly against the floor, she tried to hide both the anger and pleasure building up in her insides.<br/>
“Heheh, don’t look so angry. You’re already dressed for the part, don’t complain.” Revenant snickered as Loba scowled at him, and yet, she kept going. He smelled vaguely of blood, a metallic tange mixed with oil and this vague scent hidden below it all. She could feel his eyes tracing down her body, a dissecting scalpel, seeing her below all those layers, seeing what he was soon to touch, what she desired him to touch. </p><p>Loba rested her hands on Revenant’s chestplate, using it as leverage to angle her body towards his lap, relishing in that sweet moment where her crotch made contact with it, grinding against the rough cloth of his loincloth as she struggled to fight the lustful trembles surging from her sensitive bits. </p><p>A part of her couldn’t help but feel pleased with herself as she saw Revenant’s reaction to the contact, the way his synthetic eyes dilated, a slight purr amidst the grumbling noises he made, he muttered dark promises below his breath, sadistic secrets he’d love to act on and knows he will.<br/>
“Mmm, watch yourself on the sharp edges. It would be horribly painful if you found a point and gutted yourself before we had fun. Heh, actually-”</p><p>Revenant waited until Loba was in close, and dragged his serrated claws down her lower back and across her ass, shredding the form-fitting white fabric as a long series of jagged cuts developed in deep lines that dripped lightly with blood. Loba moaned in torturous passion as she dug her nails into Revenant’s chest plate and had to listen to his sadistic cackling, he pulled his claws back and twirled his blooded fingers at her in sickly provocation.<br/>
“Therrre. That's what it feels like. Stings like a bitch, doesn’t it?” Revenant’s words were just as sharp as his talons, like a knife against her skin that sent tinges of tormentful pleasure across her ever wettening crotch.<br/>
“Do you just like to hear yourself talk? Your voice is like sandpaper.” Loba goads at the monster in a provoking way, an edge of tension to her voice as she watched Revenant bend in close and rest a grisly finger against her pursed, dark lips.<br/>
“You know you love it, Little Girl.” He prods in a predatory way, slipping a digit into her mouth and forcing her teeth open to give him easy access to graze roughly against the surface of her tongue. Her own sharp crimson filling her mouth with visceral aroma as he growled happily.<br/>
“Like sandpaper. What comes next will only be rougher.”</p><p>From here, Loba could smell exactly what had been hidden below everything else, that scent that seemed so overwhelming from here. </p><p>Copper and Honeysuckle.</p><p>Revenant proved how little patience he had as he wasted little time with getting to the part he was so ravenous for, he dug his fingers into Loba’s clothes, he ripped them off with uncaring strength. He barred everything but her high boots, they were the only thing left untouched as the scraplets of her attire were left in frayed chunks on the floor. </p><p>His own loincloth was given little care either as he tore it off by the straps,  revealing his cock: metallic, edged by an unnatural length and girth, rimmed by a bulbous tip that stood hard against the bundles of wires and plating near his crotch.</p><p>Fingers dragged across Loba’s bared back, still bleeding profusely as Revenant recovered his hands in a small flood of blood, slathering the fresh gore across his metal cock. It glistened in the light, soft red glow reflecting brightly as he roared loudly at his own contact. Loba felt so exposed, so open to contact, so open in the face of the monster she craved so heavily. Her eyes wide as she struggled to keep her composure, to think of what to say next. It didn’t come to her before Revenant snarled impatiently.<br/>
“Get on with it, Girlie. If your Daddy didn’t want to make you behave then I’ll gladly do it for him.” In any other situation, Revenant’s vulgar mockery would have sent Loba into resentment, but all it did here was intensify the moistness of her bothered crotch as it dripped lightly with anticipation, engorged, hot as fire as the implications hit her. Being at the mercy of a demon who savored every poke and prod.<br/>
As she slid onto his bloodied cock, he only got more and more vile, gripping her hips and being ruthlessly callous as he slammed her down onto him, stretching her insides, digging his claws into her skin, forming small cuts in dark flesh with every forceful moan.<br/>
“Keep going. Fucking take me.” A stinging slap to Loba’s bloodied ass was paired with Revenant’s frenzied, voracious command. As Loba bounced on the Similacrum’s cock, she fed into his rabidity, leaning in close to plant a small kiss on the molded lips of copper faceplate, she used the edges of his red wrap to provide a better angle for Revenant to force her down deeper.<br/>
“For a- *pant* for a heartless machine, *pant* you’re so desperate.” She found coming off as any degree of truly provoking extremely difficult as her own extreme pleasured filled the words. Revenant moved his hands from her hips to her long braids, grabbing them tightly in between elongated talons, he used them to plunge her deeper and deeper onto his cock even faster. The metal providing a warm sting to Loba’s insides as the tension built and built.<br/>
“That only shows how desperate you are, wanting to be fucked and used by a heartless machine.” Revenant pulled her head tensely as he teased, as their moans became one, as the feelings of the room only intensified, blood and juices leaking out of Loba’s drenched hole, synthetic precum leaking from Revenant’s cock as the slickness provided more and more traction to only thrust in more sporadic and cruel ways as Revenant reached his peak of feral avarice. </p><p>Loba expected something to happen as he got close, for him to rip her open, take her apart, do what he’s done to so many before him, one off moments of intensity as he shares his own shade of sadistic pleasure with them. </p><p>And yet, it never came. </p><p>Revenant practically gave her a concussion with how hard he pulled her braids as he came, he yanked her hair back for one final thrust, impaling her fully as he filled her with a gushing surge of simulated cum that mixed with her own as they climaxed.</p><p>Loba’s vision blurred as she hit the floor, barely hitting her skull against the paneling as she struggled to conceptualize the overwhelming senses overtaking her. Her back seared from the series of gaping wounds, her crotch a tense glow of stimulation as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>	“Heh, not bad. You’re far more delicious than I ever could have expected.” Revenant had a slight shake to his body as he strapped the loincloth back to his crotch, bending down on artificial legs,he took a large wad of Loba’s mangled clothes and used it like a rag to clean the massive gobs of blood from the deep cuts on her back.<br/>
“I bet your parents would be so proud if they saw you like this.” Revenant spoke remorselessly as he tenderly wiped the blood away from her lips, amusement in his voice with an afterglow huskiness behind it all.<br/>
“ *pant* Thats- Thats it?” Loba didn’t really know how angry she was, her voice was a bundle of frustration and confusion with how she watched with annoyance as the Simulacrum squeezed the bloody chunk of cloth, a loud squishing sound forming as blood seeped from it.<br/>
“Didn’t you listen, Girlie? I’m gonna take my time with you. If I wanted a one night stand I’d have taken that pretty little jaw of yours off and seen how talkative you’d feel then.”</p><p> </p><p>Revenant would have been grinning if he could, they both knew it. Loba sat there in a puddle of their shared climaxes as Revenant stood up, and gave her one last comment before leaving the room:<br/>
“Don’t die before I get the chance to make it slow. It’ll have you crying much more than me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>